Green Arrow (Vol 5) 34
Synopsis for "Broken: Conclusion: Fixed" In Seattle, Richard Dragon has just kicked John Diggle from an upper story window, leaving Green Arrow just seconds to save him. The fall, though, feels like hours to him, as he regrets not seeing his friend in years after pushing him away when all he'd wanted to do was help. In hindsight, Oliver will feel that regret as well as regret for having left his city at the mercy of Richard Dragon. For now, though, in that brief moment, all Oliver can think to do is shoot. Fortunately, his foaming arrow breaks John's fall. Helping his friend to his feet, Oliver insists that while Richard Dragon may not be messing around, neither is he. Without hesitation, he looses an arrow back up toward Dragon's penthouse, and its explosive tip creates a flaming blast. On the waterfront, meanwhile, Naomi Singh and Henry Fyff have been cornered in Green Arrow's bunker by Billy Tockman, who has been tasked with killing them or being killed himself. Unexpectedly, he feels the foot of Emiko colliding with his jaw as she attacks, warning that she will not let him live, even if Richard Dragon does. When he falls unconscious, Naomi begs Emiko to leave him be, only to see Killer Moth come to take Tockman's place as their killer. Escaping from the explosion, Dragon orders Count Vertigo to perform crowd control and deter the police who will be drawn by the blast - so that he can take down Diggle and the Green Arrow alone. The vigilantes, meanwhile, begin making their way inside the building. In the elevator, Oliver is surprised to learn that Richard Dragon is Ricky Diaz's son. Diggle admits that Dragon is his mess to clean up, since it was he who took down Diaz in front of his son while wearing the green hood, years back. When the elevator opens, Ollie and John open fire on the waiting gang of thugs, leaving only Dragon standing. Coldly, he admits that he is surprised by how long it took Ollie to fight off his Longbow Hunters. Oliver quips that they were never going to stop him. Grinning, Dragon explains that he never intended for them to kill him. They were just supposed to soften him up. Killer Moth corners Emiko, who seems blind to the fact that she is at his mercy. To her surprise, the man collapses as Naomi riddles him with charged darts. She commands the girl to stay with Henry and keep pressure on his wound while she gets the delivery van. As Vertigo destroys the police retinue sent to look into the explosion, Dragon explains that this has been about more than a vendetta. It is about sending a message. Taking Seattle from thugs like MacGowan and Tockman made him a thug too but taking it from the Green Arrow makes him something more. While he talks, he sizes up his opponents, and with deft movements, he disarms Diggle and crushes Oliver's bow with his foot. He breaks three of Oliver's ribs and challenges him to fight man to man without any toys. Diggle sneaks up behind him and gets him in a headlock, but a well timed headbutt breaks John's nose. Angrily, Oliver charges, only to receive a broken nose as well. As he beats both men with brutal precision, Dragon admits that they have disappointed him. He was disappointed to learn that it wasn't the real Green Arrow who took down his father, and now after spending so much effort to become Richard Dragon, he has taken Oliver's city and everything he cares about, and in the end, all Oliver does is break. Angrily, Oliver rallies, charging Dragon again and shouting that no matter how much money or training he has. He's just like Vertigo, Komodo, and the others. Oliver may have failed the city and left it exposed, but he'll never let it happen again. Dragon is unmoved, smirking, and shouting that Oliver isn't good enough anymore. From the floor, Oliver reminds that the difference between them is that he doesn't have to do it all alone. Tearing a stray arrow from through the palm of his hand, Diggle tosses it to Oliver, who then uses its razor tip to slice through Dragon's femoral artery. Without immediate medical attention, he will bleed out very soon. Oliver and Diggle take their leave, knowing that Vertigo still remains to be taken down. Still, upon getting outside, and seeing the carnage that Vertigo caused, Oliver admits that they should spend their time helping the wounded, and think about Vertigo another day. Naomi manages to get Henry to the hospital in the delivery van, so he can be treated for his gunshot wound. As he is carted in on a gurney, he wheezes that Naomi kicked ass earlier. She kisses his forehead and tells him that he did too. Emiko comments aside to Naomi that she can see that Henry loves her. Naomi admits that she knows it. Finally, Oliver catches up to them and embraces Naomi happily as they update each other on their situations. Diggle, meanwhile, wonders who the kid is. Oliver admits that Emiko is his little sister, who will be working with him. Happily, she realizes he has agreed to train her, and he jokes that he probably couldn't stop her even if he wanted to but this arrangement will be under his rules. John interjects that they will be their rules, because he's coming back to the team. For the first time in a long time, Seattle is safe, and having received the insurance money from Queen Industries, finally, Oliver has decided to put his money back into the city he failed by opening the Moira Queen Home for Homeless Youth. From now on, he intends to be better, with the help of his new family. For the first time, he feels free to become the man and the hero he is meant to be and he's just getting started. Appearing in "Broken: Conclusion: Fixed" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *John Diggle *Emiko Queen *Naomi Singh *Henry Fyff Villains *The Longbow Hunters **Richard Dragon **Count Vertigo **Killer Moth **Billy Tockman Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Seattle **Moira Queen Home for Homeless Youth Items *Trick Arrows *Trick Darts Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-34 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_34 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-34-broken-conclusion-fixed/4000-461689/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)